timeforheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steam
Steam Power uses rely on technology to aid them in every conceivable situation. A myriad of gadgets at their disposal, their power comes from the use of batteries, steam engines and gunpowder, and sometimes even alchemical concoctions. They may have invented their own gear, or just have a knack to tinker with mechanical gizmos. Steam Power users can exploit the machines they use to their full potential... and beyond. Anyone can press a button or pull a lever, but only someone who has used Steam Power for all of his life will be able to crank that knob up to eleven. Arthur C. Clarke 'once wrote: ''Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. '' __TOC__ Starting Moves When creating a character with Steam as its main Power Source, pick _ moves from the following list. If your character has Martial Power as its secondary Power Source, pick _ moves instead. Gadget Belt ---- You have a Gadget Belt containing 3 Arcane Gadgets. All Gadgets are 1 weight and have a Range tag, if appropriate. For each Gadget you own, pick one from each list: *Electrical, Magnetic, Cryogenic, Ectoplasmic, Steam, Pyromatic, Clockwork, Alchemic *Beam, Propulsion, Emitter, Field, Shielding, Defuser, Amplification, Explosion, Reversal *Glove, Torch, Device, Belt, Flasks, Goggles, Rod, Cannon, Boots, Golem, Trinkets, Suit *Piercing 2, Forceful, +2 Armor vs ___, Alternate movement (___), Elemental (___) When you take a short break to recharge and fine-tune your Gadgets set your Charge to 3. This Charge is used to power your Gadgets. When you use one of your Gadgets as a Weapon, you can spend 1-Charge to roll +INT instead of +STR or +DEX. When you use one of your Gadgets to Volley, if you would mark ammo, spend 1-Charge instead. When you have less than three gadgets or want to replace one of your existing gadgets for any reason, you can make a replacement by spending a day or so in a workshop. Field Test ---- ''Requires: Gadget Belt When you use one of your Gadgets to get out of a tight spot, describe what it does and roll +INT. On a 10, it works as expected, but choose 1. On a 7-9, choose 2 instead: *The Gadget's effects won't last long - you'll need to hurry to take advantage of it. *The Gadget draws unwanted attention or puts someone in a spot. *The Gadget is damaged. You can repair it, but it will take some time and concentration. *The Gadget drains your reserves - spend 1 Charge. Jury-Rig ---- When you quickly fix, repurpose, or fabricate a device on the spot, describe what you're doing with it and roll +INT. On a 10+, it'll hold together just as long as you need it to. On a 7-9, choose one: *It'll work, but not for long. You'll need to hurry to take advantage of it. *It works, but there's a weird quirk or complication to it. *It'll work, but it needs some juice. Spend 1 Charge. Let Me See That ---- When you take a few moments to handle or examine something interesting, ask the GM two of the following questions. The GM must answer truthfully. *What does this do? *Who made this? *What’s wrong with this, and how might I fix it? *What has been done most recently with this, or to this? Poisoner ---- You’ve mastered the care and use of a poison. Choose a poison from the list below; that poison is no longer dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the poison you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew you can make three uses of the poison you choose for free. Note that some poisons are applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or something they eat or drink. Touch poisons just need to touch the target, they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. *Oil of Tagit (applied): The target falls into a light sleep *Bloodweed (touch): The target deals -1d4 damage ongoing until cured *Goldenroot (applied): The target treats the next creature they see as a trusted ally, until proved otherwise *Serpent’s Tears (touch): Anyone dealing damage to the target rolls twice and takes the better result. Bag of Tricks ---- Your bag of tricks contains various props, such as 'magic' wands, powders that change the color of fire and smoke, crystals, and whatnot. As long as your bag of tricks is in your possesssion, you also have a supply of the following useful items: *'''Flash Paper creates a quick burst of bright flame. Can be used in combat (close) to blind an enemy for 30 seconds. *'Smoke Bombs': fill an area roughly the size of a small room full of thick smoke. Creatures in the affected area can only see 2 feet in front of them. *'Fireworks' come in two basic types. Cherry bombs may be thrown (near) and do 1d10 damage. *'Rockets' take a minute to set up, do 2d6 damage, and follow an erratic path so take a -1 penalty to all volley rolls. This penalty increases to -2 if the target is far. All fireworks are very loud. Advanced Moves If you have Steam as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 2–5, choose from these moves. Master Moves If you have Steam as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these moves or the level 2-5 moves. Category:Power Source Category:Moves